Mi pieza faltante…
by Blind Wish
Summary: Porque no somos nada sin nuestra pieza complementaria... Au/Todos Humanos


**Mi pieza faltante…**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia.

Summary: Porque no somos nada sin nuestra pieza complementaria...

* * *

><p>-¿Jacob?-escuche a lo lejos –¡¿Jacob?- volvieron a preguntar, pero yo seguía encimado en mis pensamientos, en los hechos que me llevaron a este momento de mi vida, en ese instante en el que casi pierdo todo lo que en verdad importa para mí, en ese momento en el que casi pierdo al amor de mi vida, de mi existencia a la mujer que amo y que tanto sacrificio me consto tener…<p>

-Ok jake… si no me respondes me iré al club ¡yo sola!- grito una voz que más bien parecía sonrojada que enojada, lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, y me saco de mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba mi Bella golpeando el piso con uno de sus pies, y mirándome con "enojo" si claro cómo no, se veía tan adorable… -Esta bien ya que parece que andas en el cielo…- dijo dando media vuelta, oh no eso sí que no , no se alejara de mí, así que antes de que pudiera salir por completo de nuestra habitación me levante de la cama y en unos pasos la alcance, rodee su cintura y exhale mi aliento en su cuello antes de hablar.

-Disculpe Señora Black- Dios como me gustaba como sonaba eso…-Pero ¿cómo es eso de que se ira al club sin su devoto esposo?- ella sonrió y se giró a verme a los ojos, me dedico un casto beso en los labios. Aunque a decir verdad...me hubiese gustado otro tipo de besos pero aún era temprano.

-Pues…- hablo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco como diciendo algo obvio- el asunto es que mi "queridísimo esposito"- dijo mientras hacía comillas en el aire con sus manos, tan infantil mi cielo…-se estaba muriendo aparentemente en su burbuja y tenía que hacer algo para despertarlo- me reí a carcajadas por la forma tan infantil que uso para hablar, ella inflo sus mejillas ya sonrojadas como si no le gustara.

-Perdóname mi amor-le dije suavemente antes de besar sus labios...-es que sabes que cuando me pongo a pensar mucho es en ti ¿no?- le dije aun pegado a sus labios rosándolos, automáticamente mi Bella sonrió por inercia y luego se sonrojo y volvió a inflar sus mejillas como en señal de " no caeré esta vez Black" – aunque no pude evitar despertar cuando cierta personita-dije mientras tocaba su nariz con mi dedo – me asusto diciendo que me iba a dejar solito esta noche tan fría - hice un guiño con el ojo para que captara mi indirecta, esta empezó a sonreír y paso sus manos por mi cuello antes de hablar.

-Ha con que…- dijo mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío. Dios si seguía… creo que el club será para otro día...- ¿ahora cada que entres en tu "mundo" de pensamientos, me tendré que aguantar?- Hey eso es trampa hiso un puchero sabe que no lo resisto…  
>-¿Estas celosa de mis pensamientos Isabella?- pregunten juguetón , aunque me gane un pellizco por parte de mi esposa por nombrarla Isabella- Digo Bella- sonreí- ¿aunque estos estén relacionados contigo?- dije sonriendo como sé que a ella le gustaba.<p>

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos…luego me miró fijamente a los ojos y con deseo y susurro.

-Estas perdonado Black…pero solo si esta noche prometes hacerme el amor como nunca ¿trato?- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco, bueno que castigo tan GRANDE tendré esta noche por hacer enojar a mi esposa (nótese mi sarcasmo eh), me hice como el que está castigado…  
>-Si mi Señora- y bese sus labios ya no castamente sino con deseo, hmm…sip creo que el club se irá para otro día…<p>

Bella me correspondió como siempre lo había hecho pero luego me detuvo en busca de aire y jadeante mientras yo aún besaba su rostro.

-Jake amor más tarde ahora tenemos que ir con Sam y los demás- dijo mientras me abrazaba- o ¿quieres que Seth empiece a llamar toda la noche?- golpe bajo, era el cumpleaños de Seth así que si, de seguro llamaría para decirme porque no había llegado, y eso obviamente me haría sentir mal aparte de que no podría disfrutar de mi dulce Bella con el ring-ring del tel. o del cel.

-Ok...- dije en un suspiro luego bese sus dulces labios y solté su cintura pero coloque mis manos en sus mejillas- pero en la noche no te me escapas eh- escuche su risita antes de que se diera vuelta para salir completamente… cielos en verdad le agradezco a mi ángel guardián o a quien sea por el hecho de tenerla aun después de la idiotez que cometí…

_((2 años atrás))_

-Jake…sigue…amor no pares- gemía mi diosa mientras se acercaba a su 3er orgasmo, cosa que me elevaba la autoestima de hombre hasta las nubes , es decir, el hecho de ser yo quien la elevase a los cielos, me encantaba ser el único hombre que ha tenido ,mejor dicho ha poseído su piel , y todo de ella…

Ya me encontraba cerca también, es decir, como no teniendo a mi diosa sobre mi moviéndose de esta manera, era sencillamente perfecta…

-Bella-gruñí cuando me sentí venir…-Jake -gimió ella y fue todo lo que necesite escuchar su voz y ambos llegamos al clímax juntos, abrase su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, ambos sudados, ambos extasiados, pero mejor que nada, ambos rebosante del otro…

-Te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?- me pregunto mi niña cuando logro acompasar su respiración- en serio te amo Jacob- volvió a decir...

-Lo sé amor- le respondí mientras la acomodaba a mi lado, al salir de ella sentí un vacío tan grande en mi ser… era como si se llevaran una parte de mi...- yo también te amo Bella, mi Bella, te amo y no te imaginas cuanto- dije mientras la abrazaba contra mi piel y la arropaba con las mantas de mi cama, ya que en su casa aún estaba su prima Alice y esa chica no nos dejaría hacer nada…

Mi princesa soltó una risita, la cual me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la mire confundido y ella lo noto, me dio un casto beso en los labios y me dijo…

-Tontito-y volvió a sonreír- eres tu quien no sabe cuánto te amo yo- dicho esto se levantó de la cama envuelta en una de las mantas, y busco su ropa, fruncí el señor odiaba cuando tenía que irse…

-Hey amor no me mires así – dijo mientras ajustaba su sostén…cosa que me provocaba quitárselo… - sabes que tengo clases en 20min, así que no te quejes - se acercó terminando de ponerse su playera y me dio un beso en los labios suave, dulce, pero sin segunda intención.

-Si lo sé amor- suspire- te veo en la noche en la casa de Alec, recuerda que tenemos su cumple y el de Jane hoy- mi Bella asintió y luego se despidió con sus manos antes de salir.

Después de arreglar la habitación vi la hora y pues… creo que Bella debería cambiar sus horarios de clases ya eran así las 6 y ella salía a las 8, no me gustaba que anduviera sola a esas horas, aunque la mayoría de veces la iba a buscar si estaba libre o salía temprano del trabajo , quien diría que con apenas 22 años ya sería socio mayoritario de una compañía automotriz… en parte debo agradecerle a mi padre por el dinero que me heredo… mejor saco las ideas de mi mente o me volveré a entristeces, pero aun no concibo que hayan pasado ya 6 años…

RING, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis recuerdos...

-¡Jake!- Alec como siempre – viejo este… sabes ¿podrías pasar a mi casa antes para que me ayudes con lo del equipo de música? ¡Profa.!- este chico y la tecnología eran enemigos mortales.

-Claro Alec- dije- estaré haya en 15min- y colgué no antes de escuchar el aullido de "!GRACIAS!" de Alec

Tome mis llaves de la sala, y me cambie con una camisa ya para la fiesta, total me iba a quedar de bolada por ahí, Salí de casa y conduje.

-Todo listo Viejo- le dije a Alec después de arreglar el desastre que tenía este demente con los pobres claves del estero, de verdad cumplirá 19 ¿y no sabe de tecnología?" Dios nos coja confesados…." Pensé y reí- todo está listo preparado y sobre todo puesto- dije mientras me estiraba ya me había tardado casi 40min arreglando mayormente su lio de cables.

-Gracias Jacob-dijo feliz- ah me acorde que tengo que ir por unas cosas a casa de Emily que Sam me prestara, espérame aquí y recibe a los invitados ya casi han de empezar a llegar-¿y ahora? ¿Era su ayudante o qué?, Rayos yo que quería ver si vela ya había salido… solo asentí, Alec se despidió y yo me senté en el mini bar demasiado bien equipado para el departamento algo exagerado de Alec y su hermana gemela Jane, y no sé por qué rayos pero me acabe una botella de tequila en menos de 30min, claro "No tardo" no pudo decir Alec, porque se tardaría, hmm… el alcohol ya me tenía medio ido, Bella me mataría…

Casi estaba dormido cuando alguien me toco el hombro y me llamo…  
>-Jacob ¿estás bien?- pude distinguir la voz de Jane la hermana de Alec, enseguida me tense, esta chica siempre se me había insinuado y no me gustaba estar solo con ella, creo que media universidad ha estado en su cama, pero ni quien le diga eso a Alec sobre su hermanita "pequeña"….<br>-Esto...si (hipo) es

Estoy bien jane- me examino con la mirada y luego juro haber visto una sonrisa pasar por su rostro pero no es el alcohol (que aún no tengo la mínima idea de por qué lo tome así de golpe) me tenía distraído…  
>-Está bien-dijo mientras me agarraba para tratar de levantarme del mini bar- entonces… yo te are sentir mejor….<p>

No recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormido… esperen... No estaba sentado en el mini bar de Alec? ¿Y no estaba hablando con Jane? ¡Oh shit! ¿Dónde estoy? Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Jane totalmente desnudo ¿y cansado?... pero no tenía a nadie a mi lado, ¿abre entrado para dormir? No, yo nunca dormía sin ropa al menos que Bella pasara la noche…  
>Afuera se escuchaba ya la música y las personas hablando , trata de levantarme pero la cabeza me dolía horrores, MALDITO TEQUILA ya no te tomo más… visualice mi móvil en el piso junto con mis bóxeres…<p>

Mierda si, paso lo que pensaba, dormí con Jane, esa escuincle se aprovechó de mi borrachera… ok eso sonó estúpido hasta para mí, lo sé pero, es la verdad ¿no?, yo nunca engañaría a Bella ¿no?

-Espera Alice iré al baño para llamar a Jake- escuche que alguien decía cerca de la puerta de la habitación… y esa voz me era familiar, por favor no por favor. Todo menos esto… - si no ha llegado a un creo- dijo esa voz antes de abrir la puerta….  
>"Mierda estoy fregado" fue lo único que logre pensar, por un error, por un jodido error Bella se enojaría…<p>

Se quedó estática en su sitio y me vio con sus ojos aguados mientras solo me cubría la sabana de la cama de Jane…

-Be..Bella … yo..- no pude terminar de decir nada porque antes de articular una palabra más alguien hablo..  
>-Entonces llamaste a Jacob?- pregunto Alice a Bella , - ¡¿BELLA!- dijo esta al verla llorar y pasando su mano por su rostro, aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia… -que te pa..- no termino de decir la palabra ya que entro totalmente en la habitación y me miro con la boca abierta…<p>

-Si Alice- dijo Bella al fin- algo mejor que eso lo encontré…-dijo con enojo, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían los ojos, luego se giró junto con Alice que aún tenía la boca en una gran *O*, al igual que los ojos como plato, antes de salir mi diosa giro y dijo…- Por cierto- y tomo de su mano algo- te devuelvo el anillo, ¿ah que no adivinas? ¡Cancelo el compromiso!- chillo antes de irse corriendo con Alice a rastras…

Después de unos segundos de asimilar la situación me vestí lo más rápido que un humano puede hacerlo, y Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, Sam, Paul, Jared, Alec, Emily, todos, me miraban como diciendo " Hey donde has estado" solo la mirada de Emily y Leah cambiaron al ver mi estado a algo como "tendrás problemas verdad?"

-Alec después hablamos dije saliendo del apartamento- pero antes de salir me encontré con mi mayor problema… esa estúpida que me arruino la vida, ok calma Black sigue siendo una chica, me dije…

-Hola precioso-dijo saliendo del ascensor con unas tipas que parecían de su igual calaña- vi a tu ex, supongo, saliendo llorando que ya terminaste con ella? – dijo acercándose a mi…

Respire antes de hablar -sabes ¿qué Jane?- dije tomando bruscamente su mano- sigue siendo mi prometida- le dije soltando veneno, y me adentre al ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas mire a Jane que lanzaba chispas de los ojos y le dije – ah por cierto lindura , espero que mejores en la cama, ya que ni ebrio me satisficiste- ok, está bien! No me acordaba de nada pero debía vengarme de alguna forma, mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor pude escuchar como Jane decía algo como "Jodete Black ¡Hay mejores que tú!" ; aja, si claro como no entonces ¿por que tuvo que esperar a que no tuviese control en mi para meterse en mi cama? Digo meterme en la de ella, digo, bah ya no sé lo que digo…

Me subí a mi coche aun con dolor de cabeza y conduje, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Bella…

Después de 3 semanas, Bella no devolvía mis llamas, mis mails, y si pasaba por su casa su prima Alice me decía triste: -mejor te vas o bella llamara a la policía diciendo que alguien intenta entrar, enserio eso dijo- suspiraba y cerraba la puerta…; de acuerdo ¿cómo diablos había llegado a esto?

Hace tres semanas era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, tenía al amor de mi vida, y nos casaríamos en lo que ahora sería un mes… y todo por un error admito que mío también, se fue todo a la mierda…. Pero no me quedaría así, así que llame a un par de amigos y arregle todo esta noche Bella me perdonaría…

Ya todo listo, todo puesto en escena, con Alice de mi parte ( luego de que hiciera – con ayuda de Alec- que Jane admitiera que prácticamente me "violo" cuando yo no estaba en mis cávales, si era una estupidez pero repito ¡ES LA VERDAD! Jamás desearía a otra mujer que no fuera mi Bella.

-Alice te dije que no quería salir esta noche-escuche a mi cielo decir mientras se dirigía al VIP de uno de los restaurants más exclusivos del hotel Golden&Destiny que había reservado, junto con la habitación por si todo salía bien…

-Vamos Bella, deberías hablar con Jacob, y ya que no puedes, salir es mejor para despejar la mente no crees?- decía Alice, NOTA: regalarle lo que ella quiera si todo salía bien… bueno de igual manera por su ayuda.

-Si tú lo dices…- abrió la puerta y yo sonreí, no como hubiese deseado pero algo tenía que hacer- Me voy – dijo secamente…

-Bella espera- chillo Alice tomándole de la mano- escúchalo ¿si?-pregunto con un puchero, BINGO bella no se resistía a los pucheros de su prima- ya yo se la verdad y te prometo que lo perdonaras- dicho esto empujo a bella dentro del VIP, me guiño un ojo y se fue "saltando".

Bella me miro como para matarme… y si me lo merecía pero odiaba ver rencor en sus ojos… suspiro, y se sentó, en verdad se veía hermosa aunque sus ojos denotaban tristeza, desilusión y… dolor… lo que me causaba dolor y tristeza ah y culpa a mi….

-Tienes 5min – dijo secamente- convénceme en ese tiempo y veré si te perdono – lo último lo dijo bajamente como para sí misma…

-Bella, sé que no es excusa , de hecho yo mismo pienso que es estúpido, pero la verdad es..- suspire y luego tome más aire…- veras, no sabía lo que hacía- Bella me fulmino con la mirada- en verdad... Llegue temprano a casa de Alec para ayudarle con el equipo de sonido… luego el salió a buscar unas cosas en la casa de Sam, y como se tardó empecé a beber y beber, no culpare al Tequila, aunque fue lo que más bebí.. Ni a Jane por ver un punto a su favor, pero si diré…- la mire a los ojos ya que hasta el momento no había podido hacerlo… y estaba mirándome como esperando más, suspire y proseguí…- que fui un tonto en primera por beber de mas, en segunda por no saber reaccionar en ese momento y en tercera..- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento Bella se tensó mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos, luego me miro dulcemente-.. En tercera porque por mi maldito error casi pierdo a mi pieza complementaria… porque eso fuiste mientras no te tuve estas semanas Bella.. Fuiste mi pieza faltante… te amo y sé que tomara tiempo pero quiero que me perdones Bella…

Se levantó de la silla y me abrazo mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí, escuche sus sollozos y luego sus labios contra los míos hicieron que reaccionara y le devolviera el beso dulcemente…

-Te perdono tontito-susurro a mi oído…- pero- ok… alguna condición…- no te quiero cerca de esa chupasangre rubia ¿ok?- dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me hacía mirarla a los ojos que daban miedo, aunque igual me hacían sonreír.

-Te lo prometo mi cielo- dije levantándola junto conmigo- además ya no estar por aquí…digamos que Alec tuvo una conversación con sus padres después de descubrir la clase de humana que tenía- bella soltó una risita y me abrazo…

-Entonces…-dijo- la boda…tu y yo…- que dulce mi bebe aun preocupada por eso, el que debería estar preguntándose lo mismo seria yo, tome su cara entre mis manos y bese su frente, saque el anillo, corrección Su anillo de mi bolsillo , se lo coloque en la mano y le dije…

-¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo?-bella rio.

-Ahora y por siempre-dijo besando mis labios, y esa noche la hice mía como lo sentía, deseándola, con devoción, amor, pasión y sobre todo acogiéndola hacia mi cuerpo como lo que era .… Mi pieza faltante…

-¡Amor!-grito Bella mientras me alaba de las manos, ni cuenta de cuando llegamos al cumple de Seth, ah si ya hace más de 1hr.

-Dime cariño-le respondí sentándola en mis piernas mientras hacia un puchero… aun no puedo creer que tengamos 2 años de casados , la amo tanto.

-Rosalie me reto a un baile!-dijo sonrojada, yo solo reí, esto sería interesante- pero es de parejas y Emmett anda muerto de la risa – dijo con un puchero, tengo que alejar a Alice de la casa más a menudo - ¿bailarías conmigo Jake?-dijo con ojos cristalinos, pero que pregunta más tonta eso y más…

-Claro que si cielo-dije levantándola en brazos ella rio- ¡vamos a ganarles a Rose y Em en la pista!

La fiesta ya había acabado eran más de las 2, y Bella estaba muy cansada, pero le ganamos a Em y Rose, lo que la animo más durante la fiesta, abrí la puerta de nuestra casa con Bella colgada de mi espalda como un koala , -sonreí- para tener 21 años no pesa casi nada parece una muñequita de porcelana…

-¿Amor ya llegamos?-pregunto mientras la acomodaba en nuestra cama y le quitaba los zapatos, tan linda mi esposa.

-Si bebe ya llegamos- se despertó un poco y me beso, me beso de urgencia y note su intención, pero estaba muy cansada, y aunque lo hayamos prometido, aun teníamos todo el día de mañana – sonreía al pensar en eso- así que dulcemente termine el beso.

-Amor estas cansada- trato de reprocharme pero la silencie con un dedo- mañana te despierto como te gusta cielo- le susurre, pude ver como se sonrojaba.

-De acuerdo-dijo acomodándose en la cama y halándome con ella, no pude evitar soltar una risa- pero me debes dos ahora-dijo juguetonamente, yo solo asentí... – Te amo Jacob, eres mi todo- dijo acurrucándose contra mi pecho, acaricie su cabello y le dije lo que pensaba.

-Te amo Bells- y bese su pelo- eres mi pieza faltante, sin ti solo soy un rompecabezas inservible- ella rio en lo bajo y me beso.

-MI –enfatizo la palabra- rompecabezas "inservible" que quede claro ¿si?- dijo suspirando ya el sueño le ganaba.

-Hoy y siempre Bella, mi Bella, eres mi pieza faltante y solo tú me complementas, descansa mi amor, mañana será otro día..

-Te amo… - dijo ya durmiéndose.

-Yo más a ti mi complemento - y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo, con mi diosa en mis brazos, con mi pieza faltante en mis brazos, con el complemento de mi existir. 

Fin.

* * *

><p>Reeditado, aburrida, y pues eso... Revwies?<p> 


End file.
